


Rewrite

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Keith has amnesia and Acxa's love for him makes her hide the truth so she can keep him all to herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658528) by [tsvyak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak)



“I love you.” Keith whispers into her ear.

He rested his head on Acxa’s chest, his arms wrapped around her and his legs tangled with hers under the sheets. Their bodies were glistening with sweat from the lovemaking and Acxa could still feel the warmth of Keith’s seed inside of her, some of it between her thighs.

Acxa rubbed soothing circles in his back, her fingers feeling the raised scars tissue that marred his skin. She stared at the ceiling of the room, head resting on the pillow.

Her mind was somewhere else.

When Acxa saw an altean pod crash in the planet she was hiding, she couldn’t have predicted that Keith was the one in it. Acxa still can’t believe Keith survived it.

She took him to the shelter she had built herself and did her best to take care of him. As Keith remained unconscious for days, she worried that she was not going to be able to save him.

But then one night, as she held his body close to her to keep him warm, he finally regained consciousness. Acxa watched as he slowly opened his eyes and started to look around. He then looked at her and frowned, confused.

Keith asked a lot of questions: Who she was? Where they were? What happened?

Then it was Acxa’s turn to ask questions.

“Do you remember anything before you crashed?”

“I…I don’t know.”

Keith hugged himself. He looked lost. “I don’t think I even know who I am.” Keith turned to Acxa, hoping she had the answers. “Do you?”

Acxa could have told him the truth. That he was the Black Paladin of Voltron and that he needed to go back to the other paladins.

She didn’t.

Keith doesn’t know about the life he left behind. That his friends and family are most likely still looking for him. 

The idea of Keith regaining his memories worries Acxa. She doesn’t know what to do if that happens.

The feeling of feather-soft hair brushing against the skin of her chest and warm lips pressing on the hollow of her neck made Acxa stop in the middle of her thoughts. She glanced down and was met with two bright violet eyes looking at her, with affection shining on them.

She gently ran a hand through Keith’s black locks. She then smiled at him - the man she loved so dearly - and leaned closer to lay a kiss on his forehead.

She would think of what to do some other time. For now she only wanted to love Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

“But I wanna go outside-”

“You can’t!”

Keith has become more persistent lately. Before he would do everything Acxa asked of him and be patient. If Acxa told him ‘no’ or ‘don’t do this’ he would listen to her.

Acxa is the only one he has and she takes advantage of that trust.

But as Acxa continued to keep him locked away from the world, he started to question things and demanding answers. Asking why he couldn’t go outside, asking about his past,… And Acxa lied, hoping Keith would believe her.

As Acxa once again denied Keith his freedom to go outside, he clenched his fists and lowered his head. Acxa slowly walked towards him, apologizing, saying that she didn’t mean to yell at him.

She pulled him into a hug, cooing to him. He tried to pull away, but Acxa kept a strong grip on him. 

He gave up and melted into her embrace, hugging her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one when someone sent me a prompt on tumblr and since I came up with a chapter to add to this story, I decided to post this one too.


	3. Chapter 3

“Acxa, please, I’m sorry. I just wanted to go outside.” Keith pleaded. 

“You have to eat.” Acxa ignored him as she raised the spoon to his lips. “You’re getting skinny.”

Keith opened his mouth, letting her feed him, despite loathing it. Her warnings about resorting to prying his mouth open and force the food down his throat were enough to make him comply.

Once the bowl was empty, she set it down next to them. The two were sitting on the floor. Keith had his hands tied up with rope behind his back. His ankles and knees were also bound, making it impossible for him to stand up.

It has been like this for two days. After Keith tried to sneak out of their shelter to explore the outside. 

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this.” All he wanted was answers. 

For a while, he has been having these dreams. It’s always the same people in them. A man with black and white hair. A girl in a blue dress and pink markings on her face. A boy who calls himself sharpshooter. Acxa is in some of them, but she looks so much different. 

Keith started to feel like these dreams were not just dreams, but memories. 

Memories of his past. 

A past that Acxa doesn’t want him to know. 

Acxa cradles his head between her hands. Keith doesn’t want to be touched by her, but he can’t do much to get away as his back is pressed against the wall.

“I know you’re hiding something from me. About my past.”

“It’s best if you don’t know.” She replied. 

_‘It’s best if you don’t know about the war. We are safe here. Away from all of it.’_ Is what Acxa wanted to say. Voltron would not keep Keith safe. He had been close to dying so many times when fighting against the galra and the Empire. Only she could keep him safe. 

But she knew Keith would not understand. She gently stroke his cheek with her thumb. “Everything I do, it’s to protect you.”

“And how can I trust you on that?” Keith spat, glaring at her. 

Acxa seemed unaffected by it, although Keith caught a brief hint of sadness in her eyes, before she looked away. “It doesn’t matter. I’m keeping you here no matter what. We belong together. And you will have to accept it.”

Keith wanted to say a lot more things, but he started to feel “weird”. He felt tired. Like he wanted to sleep. But he didn’t want to. 

His body slowly went limp, not having enough strength to even hold his head up. He could only move his eyes, but his vision was becoming blurry and his eyelids grew heavy, and it was getting harder and harder to force himself to stay awake. 

Acxa held the back of his head, staring into his eyes.“The herbs in your soup. They are used by the inhabitants of this planet as soporifics.” She explained. “They can be deadly if not careful, but I made sure the dose was small.”

“Why...did you…” 

“I don’t want you to be awake for this.”

 _‘Awake for what?’_ Keith wanted to ask, but he could no longer form a coherent sentence.

 **“This is the only way.”** It was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest here, I don't feel really proud of this chapter, as I feel I could have done better. But I hope you like it.


End file.
